Raiden Sensou - War Thunder - Sensha Gakuen Prequel
by Drakou
Summary: This is the prequel of Sensha Gakuen with the tale of Torido - the experimental sport. Named as "Way of The Bird", this is the tale of fighter pilots and their dogfights which might never be recorded. Ryukou Kurogane, an aerophobic, finding himself his freedom on the Zero fighters and being a real ace. (P/S: Please read Sensha Gakuen if you want to know more about the characters)
1. Sortie 1

**FLIGHT 1: BARS AND SKY**

**DRAKOU'S DOUJINSHI PRESENTS  
AN INSPIRATION FROM THE SERIES "GIRLS UND PANZER" AND "WAR THUNDER"  
RAIDEN SENSOU - BLITZKRIEG PROJEKT**

**"THE SKY IS NEVER TO OLD TO FLY"**

_"2009,_

_Okinawa, 30 miles to the West of Naha._

_Between the layers of white clouds, a squadron of four A6M5 Reisens flew in the arrowhead formation. At the third fighter from the left, the pilot calls his teammates:_

_"Stick together and watch your six! Thach might weave his net against us!" (Note: "Thach Weave" - American famous dogfighting technique in World War II)_

_"Roger!" as the remaining pilots answered. One with the grey hair, one with black and a girl with a long purple hair. Following the leader, the squadron slowly goes down to 3000 feet instead of 4500 like the previous. The speed is now at 565 km/h and the wing leader advises his wingmen:_

_"Into the cruise speed! The Reisens' wings might be torn apart if we dive too fast!"_

_"Roger!" the fighters start decreasing the engines' rpm down to prevent possible breakdowns during combat. After some time scouting down, the black haired pilot saw a squadron flying against his direction. He immediately reports:_

_"Americans. At 1500 feet above the sea!"_

_The wing leader feels worried a little bit. Due to too distant altitudes, it could be a suicide if he rush his squadron down to the hostile aircraft. Having gotten a solution, he orders:_

_"Circle around their back. Nice and easy!"_

_The Japanese Zeroes carefully glides down with the minimal engine power to prevent the noises which could make the hostiles aware of their appearance. At 2400 feet, the speed meter is now at 520 km/h. Wing leader commands:_

_"Turn the flaps on! Prepare to dive!"_

_The wingmen execute the order. The squadron of nine American fighters - all are P-40-E1 Warhawks. Looking to the formation, wing leader advises his pilots:_

_"Right wing VIP! Ryukou, cover me! Date, give the fire support! Azuma take the spotter!"_

_"Roger!" three wingmen reply. Immediately, four A6M5 Reisens dive down toward the enemies, the speed meter gradually reaches 530...540...550...560...570...then 580 km/h, still in the safe IAS ("Indicated Airspeed" - Aircraft speed indicator). When the distance with the cruising American fighters is now only 900 feet, wing leader shouts:_

_"Ute!"_

_A barrage of hundreds bullets from both 7.7 mm MGs and 20 mm cannons aims into the nearest Curtiss aircraft, shooting down all of them in a second. After this surprise, the Americans starts pursuing their enemies. The Zero squadron splits into half, forcing the Eagles doing the same if they don't want someone unfriendly above or behind their asses. The Browning M3s spray mercilessly into the Japanese fighters, but their inaccuracy helped the agile Reisens to dodge easily. At the right wing, one Zero rises high. Following the habit, the American pilot aims for the rising one first. But, a rain of bullets at 5 tore the tail of the Warhawk apart from its body, soon losing the altitude. From behind, the Zero aims for another hostile, but Fortune smiled upon the American pilot, he missed. Seeing the backstabber, one Warhawk pilot leaves the pursuit back to his teammate while himself chases that Japanese pilot for the payback. The Brownings spray fiercely from behind, making the grey haired Zero pilot to call:_

_"I can't shake him!"_

_BOOM!_

_Then, another attack into the Warhawk, shooting it down in seconds. From behind the Japanese pilot, he saw his teammate flying above with a voice on the radio:_

_"Nearly dead, right brother?"_

_He smirks:_

_"Thanks for your help!"_

_"Check my six!"_

_The grey haired pilot looks into his teammates' tail. Spotting two Warhawks closely behind, he quickly turns the rod and try to cross the American at his eleven. Seeing a Zero flying toward him, that pilot has to turn right, but accidentally exposes the weakness of his fighter - the belly. Taking the chance, that Reisen fires._

_RATATA! RATATA! BOOM!_

_After the strike, the fuel tank of the Curtiss fighter set afire, pulling the pilot inside the cockpit rolling down to the sea. Still one left, the Japanese pilot turns back after retracting the flaps to speed up. Shooting behind the teammate is dangerous, he asks for his friend:_

_"Dive to fire! Dive to fire!"_

_Knowing the idea, the black haired pilot dives his fighter down. The American pilot smiles:_

_"You're no match for Warhawk in diving!"_

_But he didn't realize a trap is waiting for him from the Japanese, not just running as he thought..._

_RATATA! RATATA!_

_A barrage of shells ripped the P-40's ailerons out of the tail, forcing its nose down into the water. Seven Americans down. Regrouping with his teammate, the grey haired pilot asks:_

_"Where's Chief and Chihiro?"_

_After a quick observation, the black haired pilot points his hand:_

_"Over here!"_

_At the nine, two Reisens are under heavy fire from the surviving American fighters. The grey haired orders his wingman:_

_"At eight! Into their tails!"_

_"Hai!" Answered by his friend. Two A6M5s quickly approaches the hostiles at their 8'. When the distance is 1200 feet left, the Japanese Zeroes fire._

_RATATA! RATATA! RATATA!_

_They shot one Warhawk down with its tail cut loose, also scaring off the another off the chase. After then, the wing leader regroups his squadron. He comments:_

_"Good job, you two!"_

_But the danger is still lurking for the Japanese. From behind, the surviving Warhawk gains his altitude back, the tail of the grey haired pilot's Reisen under the American's aim now. The Japanese teammate quickly warns the would-be victim:_

_"Kuro-kun, watch out!"_

_That pilot turns back. He's now only hearing the gunfire..._

_RATATA! RATATA! RATATA!"_

Naha Jail, Okinawa.

The prisoners are eating lunch at the mess hall under the strict surveillance of guards and cameras. Though the set of rules is strict, but the inmates are still allowed to talk. The recent topic is:

"Did you hear that "Gyumao" ("Minotaur" or "Ox King" in Japanese) is suffering from aerophobia?"

"Who cares?"

"I'd just heard the wardens had changed his room down to the ground! Rumors said he had begged them much!"

"So? Let's teach him a lesson at the highest floor someday!"

"Shh..." one prisoner interrupts "Here he comes!"

From the entrance, there's a teenage boy with the gray colored hair and the arrogant red eyes. Bringing his tray into the food counter, he senses the prisoners are peeking him. After getting his food, the boy finds an empty table and eats in silence. Two inmates continues after seeing that young man:

"Just like an autistic bastard! Why everyone have to evade him?"

"Don't bullshit!" the next one replies "He'd found himself in here because he had killed an exceptional Kenjutsu master accidentally during the duel! Besides, in The Brotherhood, he's only lower than his boss!"

A Yakuza underboss, eh? No one ever seen such a young man like him to be one of the highest ranking inside one of renown crime family. Also beating to death a Kenjutsu master, so that teenage boy could kill them all easily. Better not to mess with that dangerous one, those inmates have no choice but to cancel their plan bullying that young boy. But, they didn't notice that all of their words are going into that boy's ears, too. As he silently lurks his eyes into those backs then return to his lunch. After few minutes, a warden steps into the mess hall, coming to the teenage prisoner with some words to him:

"Ryukou! You have your friend visiting!"

Hearing that, the boy tries eating as fast as he could to meet his friend with a full belly.

...

In the meeting chamber, at the other side of the glass is a black haired teenager who shares the same age with the young inmate who has "Ryukou" surname. Grabbing the phone, the visitor asks first:

"You're good, Kuro-kun?"

"Just as you're seeing me now!" said the prisoner "Anyway, did my sister know that I'm staying here?"

Feeling happy since his friend is still at his best shape, that friend answers the question:

"I'd told her that you're now studying at America and will come home next year! Besides, I'd heard Sempai will send some eyes to cover her, you're just resting here until you get an amnesty!"

Maybe that's the worst worry of the prisoner. But now everything is set, he feels relieved. Transferring to his friend a package of presents after the check of the warden, the visiting friend leaves some words for the inmate:

"Be good, Kuro-kun!"

"You too, brother!" answers the prisoner.

Then the visit ends. Return to his cell which has an iron bed, a toilet, a sink and an electronic cooker at the corner and a small table. Comparing to the other cells, this has more convenience than. Opening the bag, which contains few tubes of toothpaste, instant curry rice, cold pills, sedative,.etc. Also a letter with the name "Ryukou Ruko" as the sender. Smiles, the teenage prisoner reads it:

"It's cold these days, so I had sent you some cold pills. If you're catching cold, just drink some and rest well! Hoping for your best health to finish your study!

Little sister,

Ruko-chan."

Feels a little embarrassing, but at least she didn't know her brother's recent situation right now. Taking a cup of noodle out, the inmate cooks it before eating. Not as good as his sister's cooked rice, but at least it's enough for warming him.

...

Till the noon, while the young prisoner is relaxing on his bed, a warden from the outside puts a leaflet into his cell. Feeling curious, he picks it up. It's a recruitment note:

"JAPANESE TORIDO ASSOCIATE HONORABLY WELCOMES

ARE YOU OBSESSED WITH AIRPLANES?

LET'S RISE THE WIND ON THE BACK OF THE STEEL BIRDS!

JOINING TORIDO - WAY OF BIRD, IS TRAINING YOURSELF TO BE A MODERN MAN/WOMAN.

TEMPER LIKE ENGINES, AGILE LIKE WINGS AND STRONG AS GUNS AND CANNONS.

JOINING TORIDO, YOU WILL BE THE ACCOMPLISHED AND RESPONSIBLE MAN/WOMAN, A CARING FATHER, A KIND MOTHER AND ALSO BECOME A MODEL TO THE PEOPLE

JOIN TORIDO - FOR TODAY!"

The prisoner floats his reading down to the registration form. That's strange since a prison like this also sending the leaflets to the prisoners since they're having much more potential places at the public. Analyzing the details, the young inmate guesses if this Torido has some kind of amnesty for him. Taking the chance to be free, he immediately fills in the blank on the paper with his pencil on the table:

"Full name: 龍子黒鉄 (Ryukou Kurogane)

Date of birth: May, 12th, 1994

Place of origin: Naha, Okinawa

Grade of education: Junior high school"

After finishes the registration, he puts it into his pocket. Waiting till the break down at the information room, the boy named "Kurogane" puts it into the mailbox. While reading some books, he sees the mailman coming to take the letters, including the Torido registration forms which being contained inside a bag with the winged emblem attached on it. He looks into that bag closely, since there's not so many letters inside. So, he doesn't need to worry much if Torido have a small test of selection.

...

Two days later at Naha Air - Navy Complex, Okinawa.

Kurogane remembers two days ago, he's only sent the registration into Torido. And today, he receives an invitation. Standing on the airway with the strong wind blowing through his face, the boy feels lucky for not wearing the prison outfit. Inside the rank of recruits, there's someone which makes Kurogane surprised. No doubt, it's his friend who'd just visited him before. Standing before the applicants, one pilot introduces himself:

"My name is Teshigawara Hayate, squadron leader of this Torido base! Today, you guys will have to pass a health inspection to make sure you can step on a plane or not. If you fail to be a pilot, you could be at the ground crew, however. And don't sweat it, victory depends on teamwork!"

After the introduction, the applicants undergo a health inspection, including weights, heights, blood pressure and sample testing,.etc. But, the hardest hitting one, must be the G-tolerance test. Looking to the previous applicants who are still suffering from disorientation due to high G sustained, Kurogane feels worried a little. When his name being called, the young applicant gets inside the black ball with a small monitor indicating the number of G force. When everything ready, the squadron leader turns the centrifuge on with the status of the applicant being monitored carefully by both him and the doctors. Passing 5G, that boy still good though a little nervous due to a small increase in his heartbeats. Slowly increasing into 6, 7 and 8G. The centrifuge rotates faster which makes Kurogane feels his world spinning like hell, but no strange signs appear. At the rate of 10G, the wing leader surprised with that young applicant could endure since the other ones might falling unconscious now. After a quick consult with the doctors, Hayate turns into 11G. Seeing the number jumps into 12G, Kurogane feels something ill inside his body, also his face seems swelling. Into 13 and 14G, this situation goes worse, the young applicant starts losing his conscious along with many other symptoms like nausea and losing his eye sight and his throat seems freezing. At 15G, Kurogane goes blackout totally. Seeing the subject faints inside the chamber after 5 seconds at 15G, Hayate immediately stops the centrifuge. When the acceleration goes down, Kurogane returns to his consciousness, although he's now having a bad headache and feeling dizzy, now. The door opens, he tries stepping out with the help of other applicants. Help him sitting on the chair, Kurogane's friend asks:

"Kuro-kun, can you see me?"

Though everything inside his vision turns like hell, but he's still conscious to nod though his head seems to lean into another side:

"Hai!" said the young prisoner "But a little dizzy!"

Hayate looks into the record of that recent applicant. With 15G endured in 5 seconds, it probably inhuman at this age. There's still many people ready to break the record, so the wing leader returns to his work. But, that's enough with Kurogane since a pilot needs a high G tolerance to perform aerial maneuvers during dogfight. As the standards, one man with 7G sustained in 15 seconds is a must if he want to be a fighter pilot. But this teenager...unbelievable.

The health inspection passes without any problems, so the applicants are now gather at the mess hall for lunch and also wait for the final result. Having a chance to talk now, Kurogane starts it with his friend:

"I don't know that you're joining Torido, brother!"

That friend smiles:

"The leaflet said I would have a total scholarship which convinced me to join! About you, did they promise that you will get amnesty right?"

Kurogane nods. His friend sympathizes with that. Being locked up inside that iron cage, so better to stay in the military. But Torido relates to Air force, which means he and Kurogane might rule the whole sky by their wings. But, that friend remembers something, he says to Kurogane:

"But, isn't that you're suffering from aerophobia? Then how could you be a pilot?"

Kurogane knows it well, but Torido is the only way to get him free. It forces him to face his own fear. Who could know if the squadron leader might change him into the ground crew after realizing this? Though not flying, but still in Torido, and Kurogane might get an amnesty if he finish the program.

Minutes later, Teshigawara posts the result into the bulletin board and the list of students being arranged according to their health reports. The applicants quickly gather to see their names, including both Kurogane and his friend. The black haired friend gets inside first...

"Date...Soujirou...Pilot!"

Then, he hops in joy. Next is Kurogane, but after searching for a while, his face pales along the cold sweats. This makes Soujirou asking him:

"You didn't see your name?"

Kurogane shakes his head. Instead, he points into the list: "Ryukou Kurogane - Pilot"

Just as Murphy's law, Kurogane was being chose into a position he's feared for due to his aerophobia. Sitting inside the new classroom which wing leader Hayate is the intructor, the projector starts working. On the screen, the history of Japanese air force and World War II dogfighting slowly projects. Throughout the history, the renown fighters like Nakajima Ki-43 Hayabusha, Kawasaki Ki-61 Hien, Nakajima Ki-84 Hayate, Kawanishi N1K and specially Mitsubishi A6M Reisen also known as "Zero",.etc. Except Kurogane, every new pilots are hoping for the day they could step inside those fighters and become an ace. After the introduction, the young instructor digs deeper into the aim of this session and tactics, basic maneuvers for the rookie pilots about dogfighting. Stopping for a while, he sees Kurogane snoring during his class.

"Ryukou!" said the instructor.

Surprised, the new pilot stands up. Looking to that worrying manner, Hayate makes sure that Ryukou loses his concentration into the class. He asks:

"Could you please tell me about "Thach Weave"?"

Biting his lips, Kurogane turns into Soujirou, who's carefully writing what on the screen. His friend giving him a hand sign like weaving. Thinking that's the answer, he says:

"Sir, "Thach Weave" means...Thach...weaving!"

The class laughs on him. Teshigawara punishes:

"Twenty times about "Thach Weave"!"

Kurogane sitting down with a facepalm, it's his fault for not focusing. Leaning into his friend, Soujirou whispers:

"I will lend you my notebook later!"

After spending time inside the classroom, the rookie pilots go to the airfield where the planes are waiting for them. They are all surprised with what they're seeing: Fighters of World War II, as good as new. Teshigawara introduces:

"These planes were coated with bulletproof fire resistant carbon and also a safety autopilot in case of losing control or can't chuting out! Keep it online for your best sake. Falling down from thousands feet could be really hurt!"

Then, he starts distributing the aircraft for the new pilots. Kurogane feels scared into sweats, Soujirou comforts:

"Don't worry so much! Just following the Teshigawara-sensei and everything will be safe!"

He's right, but. But thinking about the height if he's looking down from the planes, Kurogane pales. In his mind, a sense of uncontrollable floating between the clouds and suddenly falling down from the altitude of 4 digits. Looking to that teenage rookie, Hayate calls:

"Ryukou Kurogane!"

The aerophobic rookie shakes his body in shock when hearing his name. With Soujirou's aid, he steps forward. Looking to that sweaty face, the instructor says:

"You go on the Nakajima B5N2!"

Kurogane gulps and reluctantly takes his position. Checking the list for a while, Hayate continues:

"Date will take the control!"

Kurogane sighs as a relief. At least he's not the main pilot.

...

Sitting inside the cockpit, Soujirou checks the system before taking off, to make sure all safety measures are online as the instructor said during the class. Kurogane takes the machine gun, this bomber must have another one acting as the crew's spotter and bomb aimer. Closing the cockpit, Soujirou turns back to his friend with some words comforting him:

"Take a deep breath for yourself! Let the flying to me, you just keep calm and fire the ones chasing our tail!"

Easy to say, but not when doing so since Kurogane keeps sweating cold due to his imagination of flying high. Going to the runway, the fighters gradually take off, Soujirou turns on the propeller. The Nakajima B5N2 slowly leaves the asphalt runway with the hangars are now going far away. Raising the flaps, Soujirou leaves the altitude rising for the autopilot to look at his friend, Kurogane. That boy shivers with his jaws grinning tight. Kurogane's scared! Terrible! As the B5N2 goes higher, so does his aerophobia. When the roofs below are as small as the squares inside the notebooks, that fear reaches its highest. Kurogane struggles to keep himself calm, being fluttered during flight is not a good idea at all. He loses control of his heartbeats, can't keep it. Taking out a pack of non-drowsing sedative, Soujirou gives it to Kurogane. Quickly, he drops two tablets into his throat and uses his saliva to swallow them. Soujirou feels worried about the possible side effects that the pills could give against his friend. After a deep breath, Kurogane gets back his confidence. After some minutes of mess, the B5N2 is now at 3000 feet. Looking to the floating white clouds through the windows, the aerophic pilot feels his gut is rising by fear. Maybe after this flight, Kurogane needs to find a psychiatrist or apply to change his position into the ground crew, maybe. During no hostiles appear in the radius of 800 meters, Soujirou says:

"It's so hard to be the one with high G, right Kuro-kun? Being chose into your worst feared position!"

A talk during this time might soothe the fear, Kurogane thanks for that. He replies:

"Maybe after this mess, I will change to the ground! Flying maybe not the one I'm good at!"

Soujirou agrees. An aerophobic pilot is useless even how high the G force he could sustain. Intending to continue the small talk, something calls the pilot to return to his position. Looking around, both Kurogane and Soujirou hear strange engines from behind. The gunner looks into the clouds, where two Mitsubishi A5M charge into the the B5N2. Soujirou immediately orders:

"Kuro-kun, grab the gun!"

Immediately, Kurogane backs to his position. The machine gun is now ready for battle, Soujirou turns into manual control and lowers the altitude for speeding up, also creating space for his gunner firing into the hostiles. Two A5Ms split with one into the left through that pilot's vision while the rest keeps tailing the torpedo bomber. Soujirou calmly tries evading the flanking fighter by turning right. But, with the speed being too slow comparing to the chasing fighters.

They're quickly catch up and fire the machine guns at the distance of 550 meters. The bullets screech through the cockpit, forcing Kurogane to retaliate. But, his fear soon returns not in the right time, making his hands shiver and can't focus his aim. One machine gun doesn't make enough sense against four firing counterparts from behind, and lesser efficiency with the hand of an aerophobic gunner.

RATATA! ZAP!

Suddenly, a barrage of bullets hit into the cockpit, which discharges an electrical shock into the pilot. Being electrified, Soujirou goes unconscious, leading the aircraft into losing control and falling down under the expect from the hostiles that it was shot down. Turning back, Kurogane sees his brother out cold and the altitude is falling at an alarming rate. In this urgent, taking the control, or the aircraft will lose its wings, or crash down to the ground. Struggles with his own fear, Kurogane takes the control rod and pull it up.

The B5N2 gains the altitude back, with now at 2000 feet at sea level, the gunner turns on the autopilot to stabilize it. But from the 5 and 7 o' clock, two fighters attack him once again, Kurogane has to turn left, then into the right to evade the bullets. With the shake like this, Soujirou gains his consciousness back. He sees his friend controlling the aircraft with full of his attention with his hands holding tight the control. "That's Kuro-kun!" thought Soujirou, he's happy that Kurogane has suppressed his fear of flying. He says:

"I'm ok, now!"

Then, the gunner leaves the control back for his pilot friend. Taking the MG hard and full of anger, Kurogane aims the tailing fighters down to his iron sight with his grinning jaws:

"Fuck you..."

He presses the trigger. The bullets from the Nakajima bomber pass the propeller and hit into the engine of the 11 o' clock A5M, smoking it. Nonstop, Kurogane keeps firing into that leak, with his concentrated aiming into that shaking head.

BOOM!

Its engine explodes and fire comes out. Can't control his plane anymore, that pilot has to chute out. Losing his teammate, the survivor tries to take down the gunner at all cost. Turning his gun into that firing A5M, Kurogane presses his trigger. After a while, Soujirou heads the bomber down. Not to escape, he puts the flaps on and turns backward. This action intentionally leaves the fighter exposing its belly.

"Kuro-kun!" shouted Soujirou.

Kurogane raises his sight swiftly and fires. With dozens of bullets, the belly of the A5M being pierced with the fuel leaking through. Can't continue fighting like this, the Mitsubishi fighter leaves the battlefield. The Nakajima bomber, with the half of its fuselage and the upper side of both wings being shot terribly. Fortunately, the tail with the ailerons are still in one piece with few scratches on its paint. Checking the ammo, Kurogane sees there're not enough to be 300 bullets, that's his fault during his aerophobia wasted lots of ammunition. The situation is ok now, he asks Soujirou:

"Go home?"

"Go home!" Soujirou nods.

Then, the B5N2 returns to the runway with the landing flaps, needs a lot of time to come home, too. Looking down, the crew sees lots of pilots sitting on the vehicles towing their wrecks for the repair. Looking to the final aircraft going home, they cheer for its return. Landing down the Nakajima bomber, Soujirou tries his best to deal with this damaged aircraft. Fortunately, it goes smoothly. When the cockpit opens, the pilots and ground crews congratulate them for the first victory on the bomber against two fighters who are specialized in aerial fighting. Teshigawara sensei admits:

"The performance of you two surprised me!"

Then, he turns to Ryukou with a question:

"Still fear of flying?"

"But...but how could you know that...?" Kurogane didn't get it how the instructor know that.

"I'd known that from the start when ordering you taking the Nakajima!" Hayate shrugs with a smile "Anyway, do you want to change your position into ground crew?"

Kurogane turns in to Soujirou. The pilot smiles, he's respects what his friend decide. But now, the aerophobia was being suppressed, the gunner feels relieved now. After a while thinking, he strongly decides:

"Just gimme a fighter for my own, Sensei!"

Hayate awaits for that answer. For real, if Kurogane choose the ground crew, he would waste his potential of the exceptional G tolerance. Nodding with satisfaction, he says:

"Just continue my class tomorrow. And focus into the lessons, will you?"

...

"That's my history!

The time when I was flying on the fighters of "Torido"! Sensei taught me how to suppress my fear. But he couldn't do that with my aerophobia! But, thanks to Teshigawara sensei, I'd passed through my own fear!

It's too late, everyone! You two have to be at school tomorrow!

But Oka-san, Oto-san is telling us his story! Please, let us hearing more!

Come on, honey! Don't you see their eyes are glittering?

Then tell the story fast! I'm getting little brother going to bed first!

Sleep well, you two! And...they're went to bed!

Please, Oto-san! Tell more about your tale!

Oh, I'd forgot it! Where did I told you two?

That's when you're flying with Soujirou-san!

Ah, Soujirou-san! That time, when I was the gunner at the Nakajima bomber..."


	2. Sortie 2

**FLIGHT 2: WINGS OF FREEDOM**

Naha Air Complex.

At the start of the runway, a Nakajima Ki-43 Hayabusha is slowly landing down while another Kawasaki Ki-61 Hien circling above. Inside the cockpit of Oscar, the radio echoes the voice of Teshigawara:

"Turn the throttle into zero and loose the control. Nice and easy!"

The pilot follows that order, as he balances the fighter at the level with the runway then turning off the engine. When the gears touch the asphalt, the Ki-43 pilot could feel a little shake inside the cockpit. Slowly braking down, the Ki-43 goes slower and finally stop at its ground crew. Then, the Ki-61 follows the landing, too. From the cockpit of Oscar, Kurogane steps out with his forehead covered with sweats. First time getting rid off the aerophobia, he could feel free to fly a fighter by himself. After minutes, the Nakajima fighter quickly gets inside the hangar, and also the Kawasaki counterpart. Stepping on the land again, Hayate pats Kurogane's shoulder with some comments:

"You'd advanced greatly, Ryukou!"

The teenage pilot smiles lightly while scratching his head:

"It's all thanks to your instructions, sensei!"

Hayate smiles. He has to admit that it's not so easy to find a young pilot with so much G-tolerance like Ryukou, also with the 15G could be extremely fatal even to the healthiest aces. With proper training for the further, Kurogane must be a future ace for JASDF (Japan Air Self Defense Force). The chief says:

"We're still having long time together here. Thus, you can call my name, either! I'd permitted you for that."

Kurogane feels a little reluctant. Since Hayate is the instructor, calling his name might be so rude and impolite though he permitted to do it. But, as an order, Kurogane must follow it. With many works needed to be finished, chief Teshigawara parts away with his student. Few minutes pass, a white A6M3 Reisen lands down to the runway with another Ki-43 circling above to wait for the clearance. Kurogane stays for watching, he sees a girl with a long purple hair stepping out of the Zero. He asks if Torido also having girls joining in and it seems that pilot know how surprised her teammate is. Going to Ryukou, the girl asks:

"What, didn't you see any female pilots before?"

Of course not, but not so many girls joining aviation like Torido. She continues introducing herself:

"My name is Azuma Chihiro, your upcoming teammate! How about yourself?"

With his turn, Kurogane replies:

"My name is Ryukou Kurogane! Nice to meet you!"

Changing a new topic, Chihiro asks:

"Could you please tell me what'd brought you into Torido?"

Fearing for the past, Kurogane shrugs:

"Because I just want freedom!"

Chihiro continues her curiosity:

"Had your parents tightened you much?"

"No!" Kurogane shakes his head slightly "They're all living with their jobs, so all the keys are at my disposal!"

"Maybe," Chihiro keeps asking "Do you like flying beyond the sky?"

"No!" Kurogane shrugs "Before being a real pilot, I used to suffer an aerophobia!"

The girl slowly identifies her teammate. To make sure her suspicions are true, she asks one more question:

"Do you want this session to be faster?"

As Kurogane quickly recognizes what Chihiro intending to. A little mistake, but enough for her knowing who that boy was until recent - a prisoner. Smirking, he replies:

"For what? I enjoy flying with friends on the fighters!"

The last Ki-43 with Soujirou inside the cockpit slowly lands down to the runway. Chihiro nods with a smile after hearing from Kurogane, but inside she humiliates him. Seeing her objective finished, she says:

"I gotta go. See you at the class!"

Kurogane nods. Saying goodbye to that curious pilot, he turns to the newly-landed Soujirou. Side by side with his brother, the grey haired wingman sees Chihiro is talking with Hayate:

"The wingman Ryukou Kurogane is a prisoner! We must keep an eye on him!"

The wing leader knows what Chihiro worried for, but he refuses. Making a grudge between each other at the first day won't make things easier at the later. He reassures:

"Don't worry! He won't get away!"

The girl doesn't know what'd brought Hayate so confident that Kurogane won't escape. But due to her superior's decision, she couldn't refuse that. Looking to that scene, Kurogane hates that girl a little bit. Waiting till Chihirou left the hangar, the wing leader calls:

"Ryukou!"

Stepping towards Hayate, the teenage pilot hears the whisper for him:

"This is not a good place for chit-chat. Just meet me at my office!"

Kurogane feels a little worried.

...

Sitting inside Hayate's office, the teenage pilot sees lots of models of Japanese fighters around this room while the American, British, German and Russian counterparts are stored inside the glassed liquor cabinet. Preventing for a possible third person could step in, Teshigawara locks the door. Pouring a cup of hot tea for Kurogane, he gently asks:

"What'd brought you into jail?"

Nothing to hide anymore, Kurogane shows the truth for Hayate:

"I'd just accidentally beaten to death a Kenjutsu master as he made my sensei committed Seppuku!"

"So how long did the court give you behind the bars?"

"Two years, sir!"

Hayate stops for a while, his eyes looking through the slats, as the fighters outside continue taking off and landing down as usual. There's not even a single minute of silence. Turning back to Kurogane, at that age, finding himself inside the jail is just a horrible thing, also being jailed for manslaughter. Chihiro has her own facts to keep an eye on Ryukou. But, as that boy used his goodwill to express everything he conveyed, that's what made Hayate trust him. Looking to the list, the wing leader chooses one fighter for a potential rookie like Kurogane. An A6M5-Kou Reisen. Writing a letter of provision, he then gives it to Kurogane:

"From now on, you shall take this fighter! Take it with care!"

Kurogane feels a little surprised, but he's also happy with that trust from wing leader. Taking the letter, he salutes his superior and quickly leaves the office after the permission. Sitting down, Hayate looks into the list he self-made, which including Soujirou, Kurogane and Chihiro. Sipping a little cup of Sake, he smiles:

"Soon we shall have a dream team!"

...

To the hangar, Kurogane gives the letter from Hayate to the chief of ground crew. Following the guide, the teenage pilot gets to his Zero - a legendary fighter in World War II with its reputation beyond the death. Every parts are brand new, with the additional modules like emergency autopilot system, bulletproof carbon-coated cockpit and the rest strictly obey to the past. Looking to the specifications, the A6M5-Kou Reisen owns two Type 99 cannons at the wings and holding 125 bullets each. That means Kurogane could have 50 more shots than the original A6M5 Mod 52. With two more additional ammo magazines for mid-battle reload, the boy has more 150 bullets to be fired up before returning to the airfield for a complete rearm. Though bearing more weights for safety measures which resulted in lesser flight performance, this is still an agile fighter which could wreak havoc if being used by an experienced pilot. Kurogane feels worried a little bit that he didn't fly with Zeroes before. Stepping inside the cockpit, he checks every parts carefully for the first test flight right after going out of the hangar. Everything is fine, Kurogane gives a sign to get out for the flight. Going to the runway, the rookie pilot throttles up. Using the flaps at take-off mode, Kurogane slowly raises the fighter up. After running about 300 meters, a little longer than the Ki-43, the Zero takes off. Raising the flaps again, Kurogane relaxes his hand a little bit while the autopilot does his job. After few minutes, the fighter is now at the height of 2000 meters above the sea level. The test starts as the pilot turns left, so does his fighter though a little sluggish. Turning back to the airfield, Kurogane dives down with his aerobatic smoke turns on. Standing on the runway, Soujirou looking to his friend performing with trails of smoke behind the flying aircraft, also with Hayate standing on the control tower.

Flying to the target practice, Kurogane dives down with the throttle at 25 percents to prevent wings might be torn apart due to extreme speed. When the target inside his aim, the boy presses his trigger.

RATATA!

A barrage of traced bullets pierced through the bullseye. Kurogane rises up with the flaps turning into combat mode. After a loop, he then aims to the next target. Another strike gives a direct hit, the pilot dives once again before turning tightly a circle. As the G-meter inside the cockpit rises sharply, Kurogane feels a little suffocating. Shooting down the third target, he returns his Zero back to the sky with the flaps rising back again. From the airfield, a squadron of three UAVs resembling A6M3 Reisen at the original size. Also, Kurogane receives a radio from Hayate:

"Try to take them down! Or not, I'm afraid that you must have to chute out!"

The teenage rookie feels worried a little bit. During the time on Nakajima B5N2, he's just took the gunner while Soujirou taking the control. But now he has to do everything on his own, the rookie feels not yet ready. The squadron of UAVs is now approaching Kurogane, they will surely leave no mercy on him. After a deep breath, Kurogane turns left to join the dogfight. When the distance is at 600 meters and dropping, the boy dives his Reisen down, and so the UAVs do later. With a 15 degrees dive, the speed rises significantly. When the meter at 600 km/h, Kurogane switches the flaps into combat mode and rises the nose of his fighter up. With a nickle of time, he performs a loop into the back of the bandit UAVs.

RATATA! RATATA!

One bandit explodes after taking accurately hit from Ryukou. Shaking off, two remaining UAVs fire their weapons. Using his agility, Kurogane passes through the automatic aiming systems before a single bullet could hit him. Zooming out for a while, the rookie then turns back with the aim at the middle. He presses the trigger, setting afire another bandit UAV. Losing the engine power with the altitude, that smoking UAV rolling in flame down to the surface leaving an explosion. Still one survivor left, that bandit quickly catches up with speed and chases down the A6M5. Looking to the screen, Hayate is controlling that UAV, his sight slowly locks into Kurogane's tail.

That UAV fires, scratching a few on the hull of the flying Reisen. Kurogane dives once again to shake the bandit off him. He rolls the cockpit up side down which he can see the surface is running above him. Under the control of wing leader Teshigawara, the bandit UAV continues firing though it's all missed. Switching into combat flaps, Kurogane performs a mid-air horizontal roll which surprised the passing UAV. At that moment, the rookie pilot aims down to the dead zone of the bandit.

RATATA!

CRASH!

After pressing the trigger, the firepower from the Reisen rips apart his bandit's right wing. On the screen, Hayate sees his vision rolling down like hell before going into buzz. Till the signal lost, he leans his back to the chair, with a smile of satisfaction on his face. Looking to the ammo indicator, Kurogane presses the reload button. Quickly, the new magazines being loaded. Seeing no more bandits left, the teenage rookie sighs with a relief. He demands a landing:

"This is Ryukou. Requesting for a permission to land!"

The control tower operator quickly replies:

"This is air control, you're free to land! Welcome home!"

Kurogane then slows his Zero down and heading towards Naha airbase. The runway is clear, he carefully lands down. After a little bump, the Reisen slows down then stops at its hangar. Getting out, Kurogane feels refreshed when breathing the fresh air again. "This fighter is awesome!" he thinks. Except for an average firepower and lacks of protection, it's still an agile and deadly under the hands of skilled pilots. Inside the hangar, there are three another A6M5 Reisen with variants with the pilots inside are the surprise for Kurogane: Soujirou and Chihiro.

From behind, Hayate gently pats on the shoulder of the rookie pilot, surprising him. As the wing leader, he says to Kurogane:

"You'd proved yourself to be a potential pilot! From now on, you will be "Sakai 4" of "Squadron Sakai"! Try your best and make the ancestor be proud with the future generation of pilots like us!"

"Squadron Sakai" - as a dedication for the legendary ace of World War II - Sakai Saburo. Kurogane feels worried and reluctant since he'd received too many benefits from Hayate while he didn't even contribute a little to the battle. Looking to the clipboard, there is a list with the names of squad members: Hayate - Sakai 1 - Wing leader, Chihiro - Sakai 2 - Scout, Soujirou - Sakai 3 - Supporter and Kurogane - Sakai 4 - Wingman. Looking to that list, Kurogane feels his heart is pounding for the call of battle. Soon or not, he will on the wings of his fighter to fly and shoot down the bandits crawling all over the fiery sky...

...

_"I was just a lucky bastard! No time in service or experience, but being a part of a dream team under the instruction of the wing leader himself! With me, it was such an honor for a prisoner like me. Until now, I will never forget that!_

_Why Torido didn't spread, Oto-sama?_

_Fighters always being demanding ones. Not everyone finds him or herself to be fit with them! At the day of mine, only twenty pilots being chosen from hundreds of candidates. Until now, it was still being the same, so it find itself hard for everyone!_

_So you hadn't think that you would be an exceptional ground force commander like today right, Oto-san?_

_I hadn't! After your aunt left me, my world collapsed in pain, agony and despair. Then, Soujirou-san gave me the leaflet which from that time, I had changed my destiny forever! Though, the memories about Torido and the Reisens never fade._

_So if Torido return, will you join back?_

_Surely! If that day come, I will meet again my old friend Reisen!"_


	3. Sortie 3

**FLIGHT 3: THUNDER SQUADRON**

Inside the office, Hayate carefully reviews to the performance which Kurogane did yesterday on the first time flying with the A6M5 Reisen. Though he'd performed some flaws which could affect to the overall efficiency of the dogfight, but due to his extreme G-tolerance with a little of his madness helped him being a flying fireball. As a rookie, since he could handle in such outmanned situation like that proved himself to be a potential talent. Right after the centrifuge test Hayate had kept an eye on Kurogane, putting him on the gunner seat of the B5N2 was a way to snap him out of his aerophobia which being an obstacle with that baby eagle. But Kurogane is still a rookie and needs more training and also the other members of squadron Sakai which Hayate had chosen. Everyone has their own good and downsides, the rest is up to the battle experience and teamwork. If they can prove they can work well with those two requirements, being a top squadron will only the matter of time left.

Inside the room, Kurogane and Soujirou are relaxing with their own styles. While the black haired pilot testing his aiming skill via darts with lots of them gathering inside the bullseye, his friend is just sitting on the iron chair to read the translated copy of "Sun Tzu's Art of War". With a teenage boy like him, does reading that kind of book is weird? Of course not with Soujirou, as he asks Kurogane after throwing his last dart into the filled bullseye.

"How do you feel when flying on your own plane?"

That boy pauses for a while to think about that question. Of course Kurogane can answer it, but he can't state totally how amazing and excited he was enjoyed though a bit thrilling from the sudden challenge given by his squad leader. Being in squadron Sakai was such an honor with a pilot who came from cells and bars like him. Those feelings was being discharged right after the barrier of aerophobia was destroyed after seeing Soujirou falling unconscious during combat. From the time he could fly on a fighter for himself, he could feel one thing that he never had before...Liberty...

Passing the lunch break, the squadrons are going onto the sky again. The Zeroes of squadron Sakai slowly taking off the runway under the command of Hayate. From the right to the left is Kurogane as wingman for his chief, then Hayate, Chihiro and Soujirou. After few minutes, the team had reached the altitude of 1800 meters, the wing leader calls to his guts:

"I know your hearts are pounding for the first time training like that. But don't worry! Except for the one who leave the formation without permission or causing faults, no one under my command shall have to chute out!"

It looks like Hayate is really confident with his leadership. As the wingman, Kurogane sticks close to his chief's tail as his only objective. Then the training starts, including team mobilization, teamwork tactics, solving the stalls or spins and dealing with the bandits by using maneuvers. With their acrobatic smoke turned on, the rookies start showing how they can put the lessons into practice. Three Reisens with their smoke weaving into each other like a woolen coat which is not completely knitted. Though a little reckless with minor errors, but the guts of Sakai made it through this lesson. Getting to the next phase, Hayate calls to the radio.

"Good. Now regroup!"

"Roger that!" said the guts, at least two minutes spent for the regroup. Heading back to Naha Airfield, the chief of Sakai warns his guts:

"The other squadrons are going into battle with each other. Get ready yourself! Remember your training and loose your muscles, then everyone shall be the true "Aces"!"

Kurogane didn't know what "Ace" means in the air force instead a card he's always playing during the Poker matches in the old times. Holding the position, squadron Sakai slowly approaches the airfield where they can see lots of other squads are dogfighting below.

ZOOM! RATATA! RATATA! BOOM!

Suddenly from behind, a white burning Reisen swifts through Kurogane's eyes with two Kawasaki Ki-61-I Otsu Hiens' chasing its black tail with horrific speed. It's time for battle, Hayate calls:

"Sakai. Let's roll!"

"Sakai 2. Copy!" said Chihiro.

"Sakai 3. Copy!" replied Soujirou.

"Sakai 4. Copy. Out!" answered Kurogane.

Can't losing a single sec, the squadron dives down to that frying pan. On the screen being attached inside the cockpit, Kurogane could see the surrounding bandits along with his guts as distinctive red and blue, he keeps following chief to cover him in cases. Seeing two bandits at 11 o' clock, Soujirou and Chihiro split into a small wing to engage. Only with Hayate, he warns to Sakai 4.

"Stick to my tail! If someone get behind us, remember your twenty times about "Thach Weave"!"

Kurogane strictly obeys. The Reisens pass through the chaotic battlefield with lots of fireballs and gunfire which tore apart the peace of the blue sky. Inside the aim of Hayate, a Nakajima Ki-43-II Hayabusha was inside, he presses the trigger.

BOOM!

With the support from Kurogane, that bandit set afire and rolling at numerous directions while falling down. Gaining the altitude, Sakai 1 then catches perfectly an A6M3 who's focusing on his mark.

RATATA! RATATA! SCRATCH!

The fire from squadron Sakai rips down his left wing. While Kurogane is focusing his fire, a Ki-61-I Ko turns to his six and attacks. Seeing the traced bullets flying from behind, Sakai 4 immediately shakes his tail and flying below the belly of Hayate's Reisen. Knowing that sign, the chief of Sakai slows his fighter down with his flaps at combat mode. WHOOSH! He's just performed an amazing loop which shocked the chasing bandit, leading him into the organized pursuit. Without any opposition, Kurogane aims his sight into the bandit.

RIP! SCRATCH!

With the well aimed fire, both the aileron and the elevator of the bandit Tony cut loose from their body. Losing the vital balancing parts, that pilot desperately trying to control his plane. Back to the wing, Hayate has some good marks for Kurogane.

"Good catch, Sakai 4!"

Kurogane smiles a little.

"It's just my luck, chief!"

The fire of the battle is still heating, better to leave chit-chat for later. The Reisens of Sakai quickly trace down to their allies for support in case. Before the noses of Kurogane and Hayate about 2 kilometers, Soujirou and Chihiro are dogfighting against a swarm of fighters. Fortunately, they're in the middle of chaotic fight so less worry about the concentrated attacks. Using the WEP (War Emergency Power - an extra throttle of WW2 aircraft), both Sakai 1 and Sakai 4 reload their guns before the big game coming close. When the distance closes to 970 meters, both the Reisens got fully reloaded. Hayate calls to Soujirou and Chihiro:

"Double plowing, crossing each other!"

"Sakai 2. Copy!"

"Sakai 3. Copy!"

Executing the orders, the baiting Reisens head into their guts from afar, luring the fire from the greedy bandits. Both Soujirou and Chihiro slowly rises their altitude above Hayate and Kurogane while those bandits are trying to take a lucky shot. They didn't even think about two invisible lightning bolts are about to strike down to their bellies

RATATA! BOOM! RATATA! WHAM!

Two of five chasing bandits shot down by Sakai 1 and Sakai 4 while the rest shook off the chase to prevent their fall. Chihiro and Soujirou soon returns to the battle with their aims to the bandits who had thought that they escaped from the Sakai, though with Kurogane and Hayate only.

BOOM!

The one at the right got shot down by Soujirou while one lucky bastard made it through. Three more bandits left, squadron Sakai has to split out to prevent some nasty tails could be at their six. Sticking close to Hayate, Kurogane sees Soujirou chasing the A6M3 Mod 22 who is trying to cut off the tail while Chihiro slows down her plane to outturn the upcoming bandit with excessively high IAS. Though trying his best to shake off, but the bandit couldn't escape the aim from squadron Sakai.

BOOM!

As the bullets from Sakai 1 and Sakai 4 piercing through the fuel tank, the fighter sets aflame and the pilot has to chute out. At the moment, Hayate advises Kurogane.

"Nice work, Sakai 4! But there are Sakai 2 and 3 need our covering fire!"

Then the chief and his wingman split up to find the teammate who is in distress. When flying to the Sakai which Kurogane hoping that Soujirou is controlling, he sees Chihiro instead who trying to shake off a swarm of bandits chasing her. Thinking about her teasing manner towards him in the past, Kurogane thinks about the ignorance to let her being shot down as a payback. But, he couldn't do that. Leaving the teammate in the time of need proves nothing but a selfish act of cowardice.

RIP!

Chihiro's Reisen is getting more and more scratches. If she keeps taking fire like this, she might soon being a fireball. Having no choice, Kurogane groans with his Zero into the fire. Above the heads of the bandits pursuing Chihiro, Sakai 4 suddenly dives down.

RATATA!

WHAM!

The fire from Kurogane hits the cockpit of the targeted bandit, making it fall down with its pilot knocked out. Changing his flaps into combat mode, the young Sakai pulls the rod backwards, thus performing a low yo-yo maneuver into the next bandit who's trying to escape Sakai 4.

RIP! BOOM!

Kurogane cuts loose the tail and also burning his bandit after pressing the trigger. Though helping Chihiro for her escape, but Sakai 4 makes himself to be a prey instead.

RATATA! RATATATA!

They retaliate with heavy firepower, Kurogane tries his best to shake off those dangerous attack. Scratches start appearing on his Reisen, if his wings cut loose or got holes he would be a dead meat.

"This is Sakai 4." he calls to the radio "Heavy bandit fire. I can't shake them!"

"Copy that, Sakai 4!"

From the 8 o' clock at above, Hayate and Soujirou get into the fight. They quickly approach the chasing bandits when Kurogane luring them into the trap.

BOOM! BANG!

The Reisens fire again, burning their targets down in the process. But there are still two more left, Kurogane can't risk himself performing a loop like this. He wishes for his teammates could bring down one more bandit to easily perform the maneuver and outflank him.

RATATA! BAM!

His wish came true when Chihiro crossing and shooting down one bandit chasing Kurogane. Taking the chance, he turns off his engine and changes the flaps into combat.

WHOOSH!

Before the bandit's eyes, he can't believe that the Zero he chasing has just performed a spinning loop behind his ass now. Right after getting to his preferred position, Kurogane starts the engine again. Aiming to the elevator and the tail, he presses the trigger. His bullets soon set the bandit's fuel tank afire and due to the sudden atmosphere, blowing it into pieces while only the cockpit with the pilot inside still remains. Looking to the screen, all of the other squadrons shot down or combat ineffective. No doubt, squadron Sakai made its day as the victor. Regrouping the squad, Hayate says:

"Good work, guts!"

The Reisens of the best squadron are now landing down to the airfield one by one. When stepping out of his vehicle, Kurogane could see the scratches on his plane and also the other teammates. Especially Chihiro, her plane got many holes but lucky enough to not getting fire. But, at least she didn't get shot down, one thing that could make Kurogane feeling regret for his entire life if leaving her under the bandit fire. Stepping down, the girl says a thank to him.

"Thank you, Kurogane-san! Without your help, I might have been shot down!"

But Kurogane answers with a cold face as a mention to that girl and what she just said before. Shrugging, he then replies.

"I just trying to make myself useful!"

Seeing Kurogane walking away in silence, Hayate feels worried. If there's a struggle inside the squadron, each other won't cooperate effectively during battles. But since Kurogane didn't leave his teammate, the chief will less worry then. All he must do is to finding a solution for this conflict and end it as soon as possible. All those things had been written inside Hayate's journal.

_"Sakai 2 - Azuma Chihiro_

_Pro: High awareness_  
_Con: Lack of concentrated aiming"_

_"Sakai 3 - Date Soujirou_

_Pro: Marksman accuracy, Perfect keen vision_  
_Con: Lack of orientation during single combat"_

_"Sakai 4 - Ryukou Kurogane_

_Pro: Good techniques, high stamina, excel in single dogfight_  
_Con: Lack of cooperation"_

...

_"Ten years later,_

_BOOM! BAM!_

_Both ground and the sky were scorched by bombs and shells and the noisy gunfire. On the grassy ground, the German tanks approaching the Soviet counterparts. And so the sky with the wings of A6M Reisens, Kawanishi N1Ks are circling against the P-40-E1 Warhawks, F6F Hellcats, F4U Corsairs and P-51 Mustangs from the US Army. Bullets raining down._

_BOOM! ZOOM!_

_Passing through the fire from his shot down teammate, an A6M5 Reisen retaliates perfectly with another Warhawk falling down who intended for a head on. Above the pilot's head about 600 meters, a Hellcat tries to zoom down and boom his bandit._

_RATATA! _

_WHOOSH!_

_TATA! RATATA!_

_BOOM!_

_The Japanese pilot slows his engine down before ripping the Hellcat's tail apart with two barrages. Inside the Zero's cockpit, a five years old boy with the belt fastened to the pilot. Though the battle is raging and the fire is thrilling, the boy didn't scare but instead, amazed._

_"That's it, Oto-sama!" (Means "Dad" in Japanese)_

_The pilot which that boy called "Oto-sama" who possesses the grey hair and the crimson red eyes. Turning his rod, he heads back to the battle with his objective at the moment - shooting down the baddies."_


	4. Sortie 4

**FLIGHT 4: BATTLING EAGLES**

_"2019,_

_Under the blue sky, a squad of four Kawanishi N1K2-Ja's following up an arrowhead formation at the altitude of 1500 meters above the sea. Leading the flight, the chief asks._

_"Status report."_

_At the opposite line, along with the panting voice and the chaotic sounds, that pilot tries getting calm. He answers like shouting into the radio._

_"We are now under the surround of five Bf 109s, three with gunpods and two Fw 190 A-5/U2. Heavy fire!"_

_Before the chief's eyes, he sees two squadrons of six Nakajima Ki-84 Otsu Hayate's who are trying to shake off the German fighters around them. Having analyzed the details and went for a plan, he orders his guts._

_"Two wings, dive down on my mark. Our VIP bandits are the Bf 109s with the gunpods!"_

_"Hai!" the wings replies. Following the leader, the squadron gains the altitude of 1800 meters. Till the distance closes tighter, the chief of Kawanishi squadron sees his teammates in Hayates falling down one by one. Couldn't hold up any longer, right after the indicated point reached, he orders._

_"Kogeki!"_

_After that shout, four N1K2s dive down. Aiming to one Bf 109 who is still enjoying his victory after shooting down the Japanese bandit, the chief of Kawanishi presses the trigger._

_RATATA! TATATA! BOOM!_

_Four 20mm cannons fire upon the head of that German fighter, shocking its pilot inside the cockpit and leaves him unconscious, pulling down the tattered Bf 109 falling down. Following the chief, three other guts quickly rescue the allied Ki-84s who are try shaking off the fire from Luftwaffe, shooting down one Messerschmitt and damaging two others. After the shocking moment, the German fighters soon regroup for retaliation with two Focke-Wulf Fw 190s flying to the flank of the N1K2s. Spotting the upcoming bandits, Kawanishi chief commands._

_"Spread out!"_

_RATATA! RATATA!_

_SCRATCH!_

_The German fighters fired, but their firepower only left a few scratches on the Japanese's chief N1K2. Taking the chance while his bandits losing their energy, he extends the flaps and performs an amazing loop into the hostile backs. The belly of one Focke-Wulf is inside his sight, the chief of Kawanishi fighters smirks._

_RATATA! WHAM!_

_In the blink of an eye, that tail cut loose with fire coming out, forcing the German pilot have to chute out. But things aren't getting easier with a squadron of four fresh, armed-to-the-teeth Messerschmitt Bf 109s is approaching with a distance about one kilometer. _

_On the ground, people is watching both sides are fighting through the widescreen TV. On the crowded loft, a young short brown-haired woman with pregnancy who is watching the battle with her two children, one boy and one girl. Looking to the Kawanishi N1K2 with the name of the pilot on the screen, that grey-haired boy points his hand to that face, calling his mother._

_"Oka-sama, look! Oto-sama is flying!"_

_The young woman couldn't join her son and disturbing the other spectators around her, so she picks the little boy up and get back to his seat. She says._

_"Oto-sama is fighting, you shouldn't shouting like that since it would losing his focus."_

_That five years old boy curiously asks._

_"Can Oto-sama hear what I am saying, Oka-sama?"_

_The mother smiles._

_"Of course he does. He even knows what we are doing down here, too!"_

_Having an idea, that boy suddenly stands up on his seat. Waving his both hands to the blue sky, he tries shouting._

_"GO, OTO-SAMA! ME, MIKAN-CHAN AND OKA-SAMA ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!"_

_"Come on, Tetsu!" the mother feels displeased since her son disobeyed her and disturbing the people. Taking the boy down, suddenly._

_WHOOSH!_

_A shadow passes through everyone down here with confusion among the guests. That little girl looks closely to the Kawanishi fighter who chasing tightly to the bandit. Realizing something interesting, she calls._

_"Oka-san, Onii-chan! It's Oto-san!"_

_Both the mother and her son look to the screen, as that name fits with the father they're recently talking to, as he later shoots down that Fw 190, the nose of that fallen fighter plows a deep way on the grass with black smoke popping out. Looping a circle, the one flying is no one else but the chief of Kawanishi squadron, he returns to the loft and gun down another Bf 109 who is trying to get the advantage through the head-on combat. Looking to that performance, the guests applause. Flying through that young mother and her children, the grey-haired young pilot says hi to them with a wink."_

...

2009, Naha Air Complex.

Inside the classroom, Kurogane reviews closely to the maneuvering tactics that he had written during the class. Problem is, how can the teenage pilot apply them into real battles, and how to handle the difficult situations? Taking a note, he drafts fighters, flight paths as the guide while drawing another bandits approaching at multiple directions. It's not a good idea since Kurogane couldn't find out the altitudes which the bandits approaching, and he could be shot down easily if he losing his attention. For real, as he keeps thinking, what Kurogane receives back is an empty brain and his stomach growling. May be that could explain why he's still jamming with ideas, so the pilot decides going for a lunch break.

"Kuro-kun, would you have lunch with me?"

A voice calls to Kurogane, surprising him. Turning to that source, he sees Chihiro, but why did she call him too friendly like that? That leaves him a question.

"Where did you find that nickname "Kuro-kun" for calling me?"

Chihiro smiles brightly, then answers.

"Because I had heard Date-san always calling you like that so I think it's must be very friendly! You don't like it, do you?"

"Ah, no!" Kurogane scratches his head "It's the nickname Soujirou calling me from the childhood. I just found a little rushing!"

Chihiro pays attention to Kurogane's face as he still having a little annoying with her. Thinking about that, it's a part of her fault due to calling for the past as a prisoner of her teammate, so she decided having lunch with him today as an apology, better not leaving any grudges inside the squadron which shall be no good for the future. Seeing Chihiro waiting for the answer, Kurogane needs a little time thinking about that...

But in conclusion, he agreed and they're both going for a lunch together. Before going to the meal, Chihiro starts the talk first.

"Ano, Kuro-kun! I have something to say sorry with you."

Kurogane waves his hand, replying.

"Ah, no! You have nothing to say sorry with me."

"No!" Chihiro shakes her head "I'm truly sorry you for what I had done to you. I shouldn't tell chief about your past!"

Cop...

Kurogane answers by putting his drinking cup down to the table, strong enough to make it sound. Chihiro feels worried, since she could piss her friend off by reminding him that story. But against her expectations, Kurogane smiles. He replies.

"It's only the first time since we met here so it's not trouble at all. Anyway, the one who has to say sorry is me!"

"Why, Kuro-kun?" Chihiro doesn't understand.

Kurogane takes a sip of water before continue.

"I'd intended leaving you to be shot down though no bandits weren't behind me at that time!"

That the first time she flew in a team with Kurogane. After being rescued by that "prisoner" and having looked to that cold manner of him, Chihiro wasn't have a good sleep at that night. He thought for a revenge, but his conscience denied that selfish idea and led him into the rescue of his wingman with all his capability. Thinking through all the time, the girl blames for herself making that grudge caused by her previous sayings. Seeing the food is getting cold, Chihiro urges.

"Ano Kuro-kun, the food is getting cold!"

Kurogane has just finished his cup of water in time. He then joins the lunch with Chihiro.

Inside Hayate's office, the wing leader is having a call by English. The opposite asks.

"So? You are looking for a challenge?"

Hayate calmly answers.

"No. I'm just wanting to have a drill with you boys!"

"Are you guys ready to be smoked?" the opposite one arrogantly asks.

"How can we know who gonna be smoked without a test?"

"Alright! I'll be right at your place, ETA 3 days. I damn miss the schoolgirls at your Okinawa!"

"Few weeks ago, Naha just celebrated a new branch of school carrier, so all the schoolgirls were now aboard."

"Well then. Let's have a date with the flying babes. Yet you won't leave a single scar on them!"

"Surely!"

"So be it then. Bye!"

"Bye!"

After the negotiation, Hayate feels relieved since it had finished perfectly. Checking to the small calendar on the desk, he picks three days after with a note: "Drilling with the Yanks!"

When the lunch finished, Kurogane and Chihiro found Soujirou walking on the hallway, looked like he's finding them. Returning to the living room of squadron Sakai, the girl says.

"I'm so curious about you two!"

While Kurogane is busy reading, Soujirou asks.

"About what, Azuma-san?"

Chihiro then asks a little question.

"When did you and Kurogane-san become friends each other?"

Looking to Kurogane who's still focusing to his "Art of War", Soujirou hopes for an answer from him. Stops reading, Sakai 4 nods a little before going back to his book. With permission, Soujirou tells Chihiro about his past with Kurogane.

"I'd met Kuro-kun when I was at the nursery. At that time, no one played with me. But then, Kuro-kun came! He'd taken me into the group and we're played joyfully."

Chihiro hopes if Soujirou was a girl so she could imagine the prologue of a romantic novel. But the story is still long, she leaves Soujirou to continue.

"I used to be a weak boy, so Kuro-kun had done his best to protect me with his ill little sister though he wasn't stronger than me! I respect him and what he had dedicated to the others. Because Kuro-kun had a power which was and always beyond me!"

Listening to that story, Chihiro could guess what weakness does Soujirou have - lacks of determination and dependent. That might answer why Kurogane fit with him as the additional resolution to his weak. Also in dogfights, he need Chihiro sticking with as the spotter though his marksmanship is incredible. After a while, Hayate gets into the room and the pilots inside quickly stand us for the salutation. The chief himself pretty surprised since he won't need to knock on each door of his pilots' rooms to gather them here. He starts.

"I had arranged a small drill with the friends from the oversea and they will come here next three days. And I hope everyone shall do the best in practice and reap back the rewards."

Kurogane asks.

"Who are they, Chief?"

Hayate feels satisfied with that enthusiasm.

"It's the father of "Thach Weave"."

"Thach Weave?" that tactic took Sakai 4 at least twenty papers but in exchange it helped him never forget about that. As the upcoming foes revealed, Kurogane needs to find out the strength and weakness of those flyboys, the library of this air complex shall provide everything he need if the personal experience doesn't allow him to dig in deep into roots.

After the class, Sakai 4 rushes into the library to check in the archive which contains everything about the "Above All" (Note: US Air Force motto) and the aircraft they had used during World War II. In the list, besides the specifications, there are the pictures of the formidable foes against the Reisens: Grumman F6F Hellcat, Curtiss P-40E Warhawk, Vought F4U Corsair, Grumman F8F Bearcat,.etc. Copying the original photos along with converting them into 3D counterparts on the computer, it helps Kurogane finding out the weaknesses on those fighters to make sure every of his bullets count into damages. After that, he changes into the tactics to find out the ones which American pilots frequently used against the Reisens.

Spending the whole day at the library, Kurogane gets a sheet of A4 papers with information required for the upcoming battle to meet chief Hayate. With permission, he steps into the office with the report.

"I had found a way to deal with the American fighters, chief."

Hayate satisfied with what his subordinate found after hours of studying his enemy. Looking to the sheet, every specifications of the fighters written with the red circles into the numbers and models as their weaknesses. The squadron leader has to admit that Sakai 4 dedicated everything he could to the battle in exchange for victory, proving that he would surely be the next leader of squadron Sakai as he needs more time to train.

"If you can make your labors into reality at the upcoming battle, I assure that you shall have a squadron to lead."

Kurogane scratches his head, smiling. He's never thought about someday he might replace the position from Hayate. About the combat techniques, he's still worse than the chief. Doesn't want to disturb the leader anymore, Sakai 4 requests to leave and being accepted. Looking to sheet, Hayate checks closely to its details written down on the papers.

...

The next morning, squadron Sakai starts training more complex maneuvers before the match against the Americans. With all the stragglers inside everyone's hearts being wiped out, the pilots can now cooperate smoother. Under Hayate's observation, his pilots practice tailing, chasing, intercepting and dogfighting with the favorite tactics like "Boom 'n' Zoom", "Thach Weave". With the later maneuver, only need a wingman with a decent skill in weapon aiming like Soujirou shall deal with the bandit easily, but not with the previous since the limited horsepower of the Reisen's engine would be outmatched by the Yanks. Not absolute, but a veteran pilot is needed if the Japanese Reisens want to have a fair duel not Sakai pilots. Even an F4F Wildcat could be a thorn in those rookies' boots in the hands of a decent flyboy.

During the practice, Kurogane thinks for a way to dive down at the 90 degrees from the 2000 meters without tearing his wings apart. Turning off the engine with the flaps change into combat mode, he pushes his Reisen down. The speed steadily increases to 540 km/h instead of 316 km/h as before and at the altitude of 800 meters at sea level. Then, Sakai 4 powers up his engine back with the flaps raising back. Dive down 300 meters more, he then climbs up. With the speed is now 610 km/h, Kurogane could feel his fighter shake softly and also the control rod a little harder to turn. Back to the altitude of 1500 meters, the speed of the Reisen stabilizes. Lowering down to Sakai 4, Hayate advises via radio.

"Dive down wisely. Without attention, you could rip your wings off."

He has the causes to worry base on the time instructing the rookies like Kurogane. But Hayate doesn't prohibit his wingman to do so, if the battlefield demands, Sakai 4 could even perform this dive from 3000 meters or beyond. Back to the four fingers, three rookies under the command of Hayate lowers down, then soon raises up. Butterfly tactic, a maneuver which can shake off the firepower and also leading to more advanced maneuvers. Until his wingmen got familiar with this, he orders his wings to dive down at -60 degrees. The whole squadron swiftly dives down, until 300 meters Hayate gives the next order.

"Now!"

Then the squadron performs a loop. Diving down after gaining back the altitude, Hayate leads to the same maneuver but now go straight above instead looping again. Climbing until the speed is at 100 km/h - a stall would be imminent. Then Sakai chief gives another order.

"Loop now!"

But the stall didn't leave time for the pilots to perform a full loop. With the noses at -90 degrees with full power engines, the speed of the Reisens raise significantly. When nearly into 500 km/h, the squadron regains the altitude and flies away like nothing has just happened. With this exercise as the final lesson, Hayate lets his pilots at ease.

"So you guys are all ready for the upcoming battle against the Americans. Let's say hello to them tomorrow!"

Everyone in the squadron joyfully agrees. Gliding around the airfield several times for the other squads landing down, then Sakai is the last one. Getting out of the cockpit, everyone got sweated after the training, especially the difficult maneuvers, but at least they shall provide them some advantages upon the Americans with their fighters. Going to her teammates, Chihiro suggests.

"Shall we have a dinner tonight, you two?"

Both Kurogane and Soujirou look to each other for the answer, then they agree. At the mess hall, after choosing their own meals, the Sakai pilots gather around a table and chatting.

"Back to the topic which Hayate-sensei skipped us this morning, I wonder to know more about you two."

Soujirou waves his hand since he thinks that's not trouble at all. However, Kurogane asks Chihiro.

"I feel curious at how did you view badly on the prisoners?"

Sakai 3 pauses for a moment. She didn't think her teammate shall remind this, feeling worried that he's still keeping a grudge on her after pissing him off. Rolling her eyes, she tries to evade.

"Why do you ask that, Kuro-kun? Aren't you still angry with me?"

Kurogane shakes his head.

"I think by treating me like that before isn't the result of watching to many crime films on TV. There must be something in you that led you into such behaviors. But if you don't want to tell because there's something sensitive, I'm sorry and I won't mind about it anymore."

Chihiro finds it difficult to evade Kurogane being angry with her. But then, if he said that he will forgive everything if she say the reason why she hated him at the first time in the squadron.

"It's..."

She then tells her history to Kurogane and Soujirou. It was ten years ago, at Okinawa had an escaped prisoner who was hiding at the neighborhood she have been living. Chihiro never forget that face, beardy with the eyes of a predator, every time he staring to someone even the adults could piss off their pants not only kids. He extorted the kids living in this neighborhood for money or bento and threatened them if someone stupid enough to evade the "tax" or more stupid, calling the police. One time, Chihiro used to protect one of her friends from that beast and received two strong slaps into her cheeks, which her nose and mouth bled and never forget until nowadays. After that thing, she had heard that monstrosity was being murdered by someone when he was trying to do the same thing to rob his victim. That's why Chihiro hates the prisoners. Whatever they used to be in the life, she hate them. For simple, anytime seeing them only remind that beast once again. Listening to that story, both Kurogane and Soujirou silently agree to something, and Sakai 4 concludes.

"If you have told me from the start then it could be no trouble at all. Sorry I don't mean to blame you, but since you're having something hard to say and so did I."

Chihiro feels relieved that Kurogane forgave the fault she did. Seeing the food is getting cold, she urges.

"Quick, guys. Our food is getting cold."

Then three pilots start digging in. Everything is now settle, no more misunderstandings. Then, squadron Sakai could be ready for the real match against the upcoming Americans.

...

The next morning, the friends from USA came with a noisy introduction by a flight of five Grumman F6F-3 Hellcats passing through the heads of the Japanese pilots and crews. Those engines are killing Kurogane who are trying to sleep. Getting pissed off, Sakai 4 dresses up with his aviator jacket before going out. What he's seeing is Soujirou and Chihiro, both are excited with the performance of the American pilots while Hayate is spectating with caution. The Hellcats spin around then split up, then regroup and plow into five trails of acrobatic smoke. Nothing in Kurogane's view is interesting, the only thing got his attention outside is just those guys are disturbing his sleep. After the free flight, the American fighters land down to the runway, and also Sakai 4 are hoping to see the face who led those boys messing up his sleep.

From the cockpit, a blonde young man has a handshake with chief Teshigawara.

"I'm eager to see how well shall your squadron fare!"

"Soon, you will see."

"And also the "G-Beast", right?"

"He's always be my tail." Hayate calmly replies "Or maybe, he might be your tail, of course."

The American pilot laughs out loud like what the Japanese comrade said is just a mere joke. Looking to the talk, Kurogane responses with only a tiresome yawn before going back to his room and sleeping after the noises toned down.

More than 90 minutes after the speech between Teshigawara and that American pilot, Soujirou comes into Kurogane's room. Seeing his friend covering behind the blanket, he pulls Sakai 4 out of his world, whispering.

"Come on, chief said it's time for battle!"

"Then, so be it. I'm tired of those worthless speeches!"

Having a few sandwiches and a strong can of coffee as breakfast, the boys of Sakai quickly gather to their chief. Looking to Kurogane, Hayate remembers that he had shown his face at the runway while the Hellcats were swinging on the sky.

"You're late, Ryukou."

"Gomen-ne, chief. I was just overslept."

Just joking, then Hayate returns to his topic.

"This battle, our entire air complex shall have a welcome to the Americans from Oahu Air Academy. I hope you shall contribute your best efforts to fight and have a good result."

"Yes, sir!"

"Sakai, battlestation!" spoke Hayate. Then everyone rush into their positions. On the runway, another squadrons taking off, including Nakajima Ki-43 Oscars, Ki-84 Franks, Kawasaki Ki-61 Tonies, Ki-100 Type 5, a limited number of Kawanishi N1K1, N1K2-J, N1K2-J Kou Georges and this could be a great missing if there are no Mitsubishi A6M Zekes flying at the side of the Japanese with a total of 15 squadrons and 45 fighters. Being the last one taking off, squadron Sakai quickly gains the altitude. During the autopilot, Hayate advises.

"Stay intact even in combat. Use everything you got from the lessons to up against the Americans and stay calm. Clear?"

"Sakai 2, copy!", "Sakai 3, copy!", "Sakai 4, copy. Out!"

Flying at the wing formation, four Reisens leave the ground far below. At the altitude of 1500 meters, chief Hayate orders his pilots to stabilize the flight path. The radio with the general frequency echoes with chaos, that's means the squadrons before are going into combat against the American fighters. The chief of Sakai gives another advice.

"Stick together and watch your six! Thach might weave his net against us!"

"Roger!" the pilots answer. The speed is now at 565 km/h and Hayate advises his wingmen.

"Into the cruise speed! The Reisens' wings might be torn apart if we dive too fast!"

"Roger!" the fighters start decreasing the engines' rpm down to prevent possible breakdowns during combat. After some time scouting down, Soujirou saw a squadron flying against his direction. He immediately reports.

"Americans. At 500 meters above the sea!"

The wing leader feels worried a little bit. Due to too distant altitudes, it could be a suicide if he rush his squadron down to the hostile aircraft. Having gotten a solution, he orders.

"Circle around their backs. Nice and easy!"

The Japanese Zeroes carefully glides down with the minimal engine power to prevent the noises which could make the hostiles aware of their appearance. At 800 meters, the speed meter is now at 520 km/h. Teshigawara commands.

"Turn the flaps on! Prepare to dive!"

The wingmen execute the order. The squadron of nine American fighters - all are P-40-E1 Warhawks. Looking to the formation, Hayate advises his pilots.

"Right wing VIP! Sakai 4, cover me! Sakai 3, give the fire support! Sakai 2 you take the spotter!"

"Roger!" three wingmen reply. Immediately, four A6M5 Reisens dive down toward the enemies, the speed meter gradually reaches 530...540...550...560...570...then 580 km/h, still in the safe IAS ("Indicated Airspeed" - Aircraft speed indicator). When the distance with the cruising American fighters is now only 300 meters, Hayate shouts.

"UTE!"

A barrage of hundreds bullets from both 7.7 mm MGs and 20 mm cannons aims into the nearest Curtiss aircraft, shooting down all of them in a second. After this surprise, the Americans starts pursuing their bandits. Squadron Sakai splits into half, forcing the Eagles doing the same if they don't want someone unfriendly above or behind their asses. The Browning M3s spray mercilessly into the Japanese fighters, but their inaccuracy helped the agile Reisens to dodge easily. At the right wing, one Zero rises high. Following the habit, the American pilot aims for the rising one first. But, a rain of bullets at 5 tore the tail of the Warhawk apart from its body, soon losing the altitude. From behind, the Zero aims for another hostile, but Fortune smiled upon the American pilot, he missed. Seeing the backstabber, one Warhawk pilot leaves the pursuit back to his teammate while himself chases that Japanese pilot for the payback. The Brownings spray fiercely from behind, forcing Kurogane have to call.

"I can't shake him!"

BOOM!

Then, another attack into the Warhawk, shooting it down in seconds. From behind the Japanese pilot, he sees Soujirou flying above with a voice on the radio:

"Nearly dead, right brother?"

He smirks.

"Thanks for your help!"

"Check my six!"

Then Sakai 4 looks into his teammates' tail. Spotting two Warhawks closely behind, he quickly turns the rod and try to cross the American at his eleven. Seeing a Zero flying toward him, that pilot has to turn right, but accidentally exposes the weakness of his fighter - the belly. Taking the chance, Kurogane presses the trigger.

RATATA! RATATA! BOOM!

After the strike, the fuel tank of the Curtiss fighter set afire, pulling the pilot inside the cockpit rolling down to the sea. Still one left, Sakai 4 turns back after retracting the flaps to speed up. Shooting behind teammates is dangerous, he calls to Soujirou.

"Dive to fire! Dive to fire!"

Knowing the idea, Sakai 3 dives his fighter down. The American pilot smiles.

"You're no match for Warhawk in diving!"

But he didn't realize a trap is waiting for him from the Japanese, not just running as he thought...

RATATA! RATATA!

A barrage of shells ripped the P-40's ailerons out of the tail, forcing its nose down into the water. Seven Americans down. Regrouping with his teammate, Kurogane asks.

"Where's Chief and Chihiro?"

After a quick observation, Soujirou points his hand:

"Over here!"

At the nine, two Reisens are under heavy fire from the surviving American fighters. Going to the rescue, Sakai 4 orders his wingman.

"At eight! Into their tails!"

"Hai!" Answered by his friend. Two A6M5s quickly approaches the hostiles at their 8'. When the distance is 400 meters left, the Japanese Zeroes fire.

RATATA! RATATA! RATATA!

They shot one Warhawk down with its tail cut loose, also scaring off the another off the chase. After then, the wing leader regroups his squadron. He comments.

"Good job, you two!"

But the danger is still lurking for the Japanese. From behind, the surviving Warhawk gains his altitude back, the tail of Kurogane's Reisen under the American's aim now. But after seeing that, Soujirou quickly warns his friend who would-be victim.

"Kuro-kun, watch out!"

Sakai 4 turns back. He's now only hearing the gunfire...

RATATA! RATATA! RATATA!

In the blink of an eye, Kurogane turns right, missing those deadly shots which gave a few scratches on the top of his wing. Three other Reisens scatter, that Warhawk quickly herding them to prevent for a possible counterattack. That American pilot sees Kurogane gaining back the altitude from behind, he performs a quick loop, evading the return fire immediately. Diving lower, the US bandit tries to cut off his tail by a -90 degrees dive. Fearing for his wings might tear apart, Kurogane circles down to cut the chase shorter. Suddenly, the bandit Warhawk performs a second loop, facing Sakai 4 and fire onto him, fortunately for Japanese pilot that it's missed. Looping the third after a tight turn, that American intends to shoot Kurogane down in one strike.

RATATA RATARTA RATATA!

Above him, Hayate with his wingmen returned with fire to shake off the bandit Warhawk. Going back to his squadron, Sakai 4 speeds up to catch up the fleeing bandit. Holding his breath, he presses the trigger, the bullets set the P-40-E1 on fire. Before falling down to the sea, that pilot reports his status to the other squadrons who are still flying above the sky. Regroup the squadron back, Hayate hears the chaotic voices from numerous squadron leaders and their wingmen, it's seems like the Americans are on the upper hand with the Japanese. During the way going to the big dogfight, Hayate orders the pilots.

"Reload."

Then everyone of squadron Sakai reloads their magazines. The empty ammo boxes has been thrown away with the replacement of the fresh new ones stuffed with bullets via the rollers installed inside the wings. After a minute, all the Reisens were reloaded, and it wouldn't be a sign if fighting in the state of low ammo. To the place where the battle broken out, the rookie wingmen are terrified when seeing lots of wrecks on the ground or the sea surface with most of them used to be at the friendly side of Naha Air Complex. Being used to with these scenes, Hayate reassures.

"Stay calm, it's not over yet."

Flying through the wrecks of the N1Ks lying next to the North American P-51 Mustangs and F6F Hellcats, everything proves to be that battle was beyond any expectation from the rookie pilots. Though there are no manpower casualties, but not with the fighters. With his keen vision, Soujirou counted there are at least 41 Japanese fighters on the ground or the sea surface while the Americans lost only 35 in total with the previous squadron knocked out by Sakai. If only Hayate and his wingmen are the only survivors, so where are those remaining Americans?

Above the heads of the pilots, Hayate hears some kind of whistle. Realizing something, he shouts to the radio.

"SPREAD OUT!"

VROOM!

Suddenly, many shadows dive down to the Reisens with traced bullets. Looking to the direction where those bogeys are flying, Kurogane sees 10 Vought F4U Corsairs passing him, that's why his squadron could hear the whistle. With the enemies outnumbered, Hayate has a plan for this.

"Stick together, don't let the F4Us be our tails!"

"Roger!" replied Sakai pilots. Tailing the nearest group of bandits, four Reisens are trying to catch up the Corsairs with the higher horsepower. Waiting the Americans are at the appropriate distance, Hayate orders.

"Dive!"

Squadron Sakai dives down as one. The bandit squadron turning left, Teshigawara quickly takes this fortunate chance.

"Now!"

Then the Reisens aim down to the deadzone of every fighters - cockpits and bursting their bullets. In the blink of an eye, three Corsairs shot down with their pilots unconscious due to electrical shocks while two others performing an Immelmann turn to get behind the Japanese. Scouting the bandits, Chihiro sees the rest squadron is coming to retaliate. With their speed advantage, the American fighters spray their bullets into squadron Sakai, forcing Hayate to split up his team. With two tailing Kurogane, through their firepower is much more fiercer than the Warhawks, but their accuracy is still as bad as their fallen teammates. To not let the Yanks going near, Sakai 4 turns low and passing through the Corsairs' bellies. Taking the chance while the bandits are also turning as well, Kurogane does a high yo-yo, then firing into the nearest target. Being hit into the curve which is the weakest, one side of that bandit's wings cut loose then he falls down with the belly up, but thanks to the extreme durable carbon coating, the pilot has survived from that impact. The survivor tries using the scissors to evade the firepower, but Kurogane calmly waiting for his best chance. On his sight, until that tail is totally inside the circle, he shoots.

Being hit, that Corsair set afire. Leaving no mercy, Sakai 4 keeps firing on the bandit until it exploded with only the cockpit survived. That's for the stragglers, but Kurogane didn't expect something which soon happen onto him.

BOOM!

This time, Kurogane was shot down with the right wing cut loose from the fuselage with the fuel tank got lit up. Everything inside the pilot's eyes spinning like the last time he was in the centrifuge, as he holds his breath to get out. Chuting out of his fighter, Kurogane spectates around. The rest of his squadron: chief Hayate, Chihiro and Soujirou, all were shot down by the Corsairs though having fought valiantly against the outgunned and outnumbered bandits and having to bail out. Landing down to the ground, Sakai 4 hears the announcement.

"ALL AIRCRAFT FROM NAHA AIR COMPLEX DESTROYED. OAHU ACADEMY, VICTORIOUS!"

Till the noon, squadron Sakai with its pilots and tattered Reisens being towed back. It's not only them, but also with the other squadrons at both sides. Talking with Hayate for a while, then that familiar American face walks to Kurogane who's recently stepped out from the tow train car with his courageous Reisen comrade. With American style, he greets.

"I'm Mike McCawley, leader of the Warhawks, who you had shot down along with my other teammates. Nice to meet the "G-Beast" of the Zeke squadron!"

Being surprised, Kurogane asks.

"Why do you call me "G-Beast"?"

"Since Teshigawara told me about you after having asked who shot me down after such impressive performance before the rest of my team resolve anything. I had thought about him, but he then pointed to you!"

Scratching his head, Sakai 4 tries to find a reasonable answer.

"It's just...I just using everything Teshigawara-sensei had taught me on the class. Besides, this is my first time on the real battle!"

McCawley has thought that Kurogane must be an ace pilot just like Teshigawara, who could perform such impressive maneuvers against a Warhawk. Not only according to Hayate, that boy shot down two of his Corsairs by using a Zeke which was outclassed for too long in comparison with the F4Us which being feared for their nickname "Whistling Death". The American pilot expects that Sakai 4 could be a real ace someday with the guidance of Teshigawara, and also that Kurogane is a brave pilot who dared to up against in circle of bandits. Handshaking him, Mike says few words.

"Teshigawara is a good instructor. Having good pilots like you could make our games more exciting!"

Then, he says goodbye to Okinawa for his ship shall return to Hawaii tomorrow. Going back to the squadron, Hayate is counting the bandits shot down by each member of squadron Sakai. By killing all the Warhawks and critically damaged half of the Corsairs squadron with the number of 15 bandits killed: 4 to Hayate, 3 to Soujirou and Chihiro got 2, with the remaining 6 fighters are the victims under Kurogane's hands. After the count, Hayate compliments to Sakai 4.

"You are now a new ace, Ryukou!"

Kurogane scratches his head, smirking. He doesn't want to accept this compliment since the team still lost. He refuses.

"I'm still having much to learn, chief."

Hayate accepts such modest behavior, every talents needed to be modest. But though facing a defeat, Hayate still having some rewards to his rookies after their brave performance today.

"You're all earned a rest after the lesson at the classroom tomorrow."

The pilots of Sakai salute their chief with bright faces as the thanks to chief Teshigawara for that reward. After Hayate left, Chihiro cheerfully asks.

"Shall we hang out tomorrow, you two?"


	5. Sortie 5

**FLIGHT 5: A WOLF IN A LAMB**

Naha Police Department,

While Chihiro and Soujirou are waiting outside, Kurogane stays inside for a score to settle. At the other side of the table is a middle-aged inspector who must have been spending decades in his job. Looking into that teenage boy with a stare like a hook, he smirks.

"I'd just thought that you'd made it out by breaking the locks or climbing the wall?"

Kurogane gives a short sigh with also a smirk on his face.

"If I want either digging a tunnel or breaking the jail, then why should I come here?"

The inspector nods, then he gives Ryukou a piece of paper. Simple, Kurogane must write down his details and a promise not to escape Naha or do something illegal during his time in service. Waiting till the information written down, he takes the paper back into his briefcase, that man threatens.

"Listen up, brat! Don't even think that you shall beyond the law while hiding in Torido like a coward like this. If you do, then it's my pleasure to kick your ass back into the cell for few more years until you have learned yourself a lesson!"

Throwing to Kurogane a card, the inspector groans.

"Then get the fuck out of my eyes!"

Taking the special card, Sakai 4 smirks into that officer with a teasing manner.

"Never see you again!"

Going out of the department, he talks to Chihiro and Soujirou who were waiting for him all the time.

"Done! Let's go!"

The streets of Naha look so gorgeous at night, especially at the center of the city then why should wasting time travelling to Tokyo as what Soujirou thinking. Three pilots of squadron Sakai are now having a great time together, walking around the streets, eating few takoyaki and buying some decorations for the planes of each other, with Chihiro is specialized in this major. Let that girl buying the things she like, Kurogane and Soujirou are waiting outside with the things they have recently bought: few books for Sakai 4 and some brand new manga for Sakai 3. Sharing the can of orange juice, Kurogane has a light smile.

"It's so good to have such a smell of freedom!"

"You shouldn't be so ruthless like that, Kuro-kun!" joked Soujirou.

"Sensei shouldn't lose, either!"

Then, both of them are silent after that. Suddenly, Kurogane feels something not right so he hides his face. Seeing that kind of reaction, Soujirou looks back and he saw a 13 years old girl who looks just like another Kurogane passing by. Knowing what does it means, Sakai 3 plays the same game just like his friend. Waiting until that girl gone too far, Kurogane can now get out of his cover with a sigh of relief.

"That was close!"

Sakai 3 agrees.

"Ruko-chan must be so sad if she know this truth!"

Kurogane knows that. Every secrets must come to an end, if his sister know that he'd never been outside of Japan but instead inside the jail, then what shall she think about him? Thinking for a little more, Chihiro comes out from the store with the things she bought, bragging.

"These things will change the face of Torido!"

Both the boys shake their heads with smiles. Suddenly, he saw someone putting his hand inside Chihiro's pocket the girl doesn't notice. Being spotted, that stranger pushes Chihiro stumbling into Kurogane and Soujirou, running away with the her wallet. Immediately, Kurogane starts pursuing that pickpocket as Sakai 2 calling for help. Fortunately, a young police officer patrolling around has just heard the yell, he quickly gets into the chase of that criminal. That bastard uses his agile body to blend into the crowd, thus slowing his pursuers but didn't help since Kurogane chose another way: parkouring roofs by roofs on the buildings. The pickpocket down there running into the alley, Sakai 4 grabs his hand into the drain and sliding down on the wall by his feet. The target is now in sight, Kurogane hops.

THUD!

In the blink of an eye, that criminal was being pounded down to the ground by Sakai 4. Bending those arms backwards, Kurogane pulls Chihiro's wallet out from that bastard's pocket. But, his eyes are just glittering like found himself a savior. Not just one, but a gang of four, at least five coming in. One baldy, silver line around his neck and wearing a t-shirt like trying to show off his abs. He asks Kurogane with some kind of threatening.

"Who the hell are you trying to mess with my brother?"

Smirking, Sakai 4 stands up after his heel stomped into that thief's nape, knocking him out cold. Calmly facing that gang, Kurogane answers like nothing else.

"I'm the friend of the victim whose wallet being picked by one of your bastards!"

"FREEZE!"

Suddenly, that police officer appeared with a gun to the crowd. As the usual, they're all hands up even Kurogane. Thinking that those are totally obedient, the young cop proceeds cautiously with an order.

"Hands to your napes and faces into the wall!"

But, he's accidentally made a mistake which Kurogane knew. He alerts.

"Look out!"

BOP!

The baldy kicks the cop with his gun stumbling far away, fortunately there's no shot to be fired. Locking that leg, Kurogane got his elbow into that bastard's mouth and nose, knocking him into the ground. Three others rush into the fight and the pilot is now on his own in the fight which he doesn't have himself even a pocket knife as that gang having. With two fingers, Kurogane blocks the small blade and throws it away easily. Then, Sakai 4 gives his iron fist into that chin, knocking one of the gang out cold. Another trying to kick up, the pilot locks that leg while sliding the other to make their owner down to the ground before Kurogane stomping into that guy's "Peter". And the third one who tries smashing Sakai 4's skull by using his head, the pilot crouches, using his body to throw the hostile flying forward before the rookie cop finishes with his baton. After taking two powerful strikes, that baldy stands up, but before he could do anything, Kurogane grabs his head, pushing him forward and locking those arms. A minute later, more cops are coming due to the people reported that there was a fight going on here. Leading the team is no one different but the old inspector, he sighs when seeing that familiar face on the run again.

"Just doing your mess again!"

Giving the baldy to the cops, Kurogane calmly answers.

"I'm just taking back my friend's wallet!"

"At least he wasn't in the gang fights!" thought the inspector after that pickpocket told everything. Self-defense is legal, so Kurogane doesn't need to return behind bars. Leaving for his subordinates to restrain the criminals, he warns.

"Don't try the patience with the law, kid!"

Then he goes back to his job. Shrugged, Kurogane finds a way back to his friends. Giving the wallet back to Chihiro, Sakai 4 asks.

"Do you have anything missing?"

Everything inside the wallet is still in line just like before it's being picked. Thanks for Kurogane was here for help, Chihiro rewards him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you!"

Pretty blushing, but Kurogane happily accepts that. Turning to Soujirou, Sakai 3 smiles, looks a bit forceful which Sakai 4 easily knows what does it means.

...

At the next noon, Kurogane stays inside the hangar to see how his fighter being maintained. The ground crews were all going for a lunch, but a middle-aged man is still doing his job with the Reisens. After a while, he calls Kurogane.

"Try the engine!"

Sakai 4 gets inside his familiar cockpit and starts the engine. Sounds good, the engineer orders Kurogane to stop for a little more fixing. More screws to be drove carefully, a starter and the fuel injector, after that he closes the Reisen's hood since everything is now at its best shape. Taking off his cap thus showing his baldy head, he gives few strong pats into Kurogane's shoulders, smiling brightly.

"Now you can hopping free on the sky, Kido!"

Kurogane smiles.

"It's all thanks to Goro-sensei's help!"

"Isn't it better now?" the man named Goro laughs "From the scratch I'd just looked at you as my son so don't need to be so polite!"

Mr. Goro's son, who he told Kurogane once after landing the fighters down to the hangar and spent some time talking with him. Ishiyama Goro is his full name, originally the engineer of JASDF, after his service he became the drill instructor of Naha Torido and also the chief of the ground crew taking care of squadron Sakai. He had a son named Tetsu, but he died in an accident during the match of a sport using tanks. Every time talking about Tetsu, Goro tried his best to keep patience. After having met Kurogane, due to Sakai 4 bearing the resemblance to his late son, the engineer loved it. After few small talks, the old man knew that Kurogane also had a dark side in his past, a child never had a feeling of family before, also struggled much in order to protect his ill sister, from disease to bullies. Especially when having seen the scars on the back of Sakai 4, Goro couldn't hold his tears during bedtime. Many times he suggested Kurogane not leaving Torido even after the graduation, not only because he's a talented pilot, but also Goro-san didn't want to see Kurogane die just what he had seen the last moments of his son. Holding Sakai 4's hand, he says sincerely.

"I'm just hoping that after this session, you should stay with Torido! Your destiny is to be a general. No Torido, you might gonna find Senshado and I...I can't keep telling to that bullshit again. My son died tragically because of that fucking thing, no one mourned him, no one cried for him. He became a sacrifice for greedy ambitions of the elitists without knowing that his death was waiting for him!"

Kurogane is still a kid to know what something called "politics" though he might be a veteran in the world of criminals. After the talk, Goro-san takes his cap on his baldy head, leaving few words for Sakai 4.

"Don't getting in my son's footstep!"

...

_"And that's how I denied what Goro-san warned me! He's scared that I might find another way in Senshado so he didn't want to see me on the tanks! But unfortunately for him, my destiny called me to join in the place where he's most feared for!_

_But if you didn't do that, you won't find Mom, right?_

_Wrong! If I'm still in Torido, I might be now at the rank of Lieutenant Colonel! But you're right, I won't find Mom and have you kids like recently!_

_So do you know where Goro-san is living, Dad?_

_He's dead! Two years ago I have got the news that he died because of cancer!_

_But if he's still alive, does he get mad because you didn't hit his warning?_

_Maybe! But he might be proud when seeing me did what his son couldn't before!_

_Can I fly on the planes Goro-san taken care in one day when I was grew up?_

_Sure, Tetsu! When you're grew up enough!"_

...

Back to his room, Kurogane is reading few reference books about aircraft armament. Flipping to a new page, he pauses for a while reading it: MG 151/20. Though the muzzle velocity might a little slower than Type 99 cannons, but its firepower is outmatched, even its rate of fire can suppress the other type of autocannons. Sakai 4 thinks for an idea, with an accurate burst of Minengeschosspatrone 151 ohne L'Spur shells could take down even the Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress. Looking more in the countries which that cannon being used, Kurogane is surprised that not only Luftwaffe and Regia Aeronautica but also the Imperial Japanese with Kawasaki Ki-61-I Hei with a pair on the wings. Kawasaki fighters, they are just inside the hangar across the runway at the last line. Having that, his Reisen could be at the upper hand against the bandits, even with the Ho-5 cannons couldn't match against them. Soujirou is now in the room at the right time, Kurogane has a plan which his brother is needed, too.

At the midnight, when all the pilots and engineers are sleeping but not Goro-san since he drank too much water after the dinner. From the toilet, he hears some strange noises while crossing the door leading in the hangar. Keeping his breath low, the baldy man could hear the noises coming out from that hangar where the Ki-61-Ic(s)' are landing inside. "Burglars!", he takes a mop inside the janitorial tools and walks inside. There are two shadows on the top of one Ki-61's right wing, those burglars might stealing the parts. Looking to those bodies, thinking he can take care of those brats, Ishiyama turns the lights on. Lights on for a while but those burglars shut it down right after that, the second was the same too. Right at the third time, Goro-san could look into the burglars' faces, they are no strangers but Kurogane and Soujirou while the three other Kawasaki fighters were being robbed for their cannons.

"SON OF THE BITCHES!"

The shout of the baldy engineer led those "burglars" taking everything they could and crossing the runway back to their hangar. Swinging the mop in the air, that man keeps shouting to stop while on the chase, leading the entire place woke up. Into the Sakai's hangar, the baldy realizes that Kurogane and Soujirou are trying to upgrade the Reisen, they were so fast on their feet though they're arsing more than 80 pounds that cannon weighed. This place was crowded with curious pilots and engineers who most of them are mad because of their sleep being disturbed. Let the mop down, Goro-san groans.

"Why don't you tell me for upgrading at the morning? I'd thought you two are burglars!"

Kurogane tries to slip his "crime" away by scratching his head and smirking.

"Just because you might refuse so I have to do so!"

No more words, the first punishment that the engineer used was knocking on the heads of those two Sakai pilots.

"Morons! Do you know that you could damage the planes by such fucking shit?"

Going in, chief Hayate reassures Ishiyama.

"Sorry for my carelessness, Ishiyama-san! My pilots are eager to fight, but a little fool when dealing with machines. They are just trying to improve the firepower!"

Goro-san let a little slipping away. This air complex has enough guns for even a hundred squadrons like Sakai, but they just, need some red tapes to cut the things done. With only the chief engineer Ishiyama and chief Teshigawara, no ones else can touch to those guns like these Sakai pilots. They maybe having a good reason, but how about their little to none knowledge in mechanics as it might turn their efforts into waste. With Hayate's appearance, Ishiyama slips this mess away, in exchange both Kurogane and Soujirou must have a hundred push-ups as the punishment. Then, order is back, and the Reisen bearing the codename Sakai 4 was now on the list for being upgraded.

...

The next morning,

The crew under Goro's supervision has finally finished the upgrade for Sakai 4. With four MG 151/20s on the wings, this might be heavier but left the engine cowl some space adding an extra supercharger along with an enhanced fuel injector. Looking to that hybrid fighter, Ishiyama smirks.

"It's my first time to see such an abomination of Mitsubishi, Kawasaki and Nakajima!"

Kurogane got sweated too when looking to his wish coming true. Reisen fuselage, but the armament like Nakajima Ki-84-Ib Hayate and using the cannons from Ki-61-Ic Hien. Now Sakai 4 has a total of 1600 non-tracer rounds for two magazines, filled with Minengeschosspatrone 151 ohne L'Spur. The chief engineer hopes that Kurogane won't regret for his choice.

The Americans are having more time visiting Naha before going back to Oahu, so Mike also has some time visiting the Naha airfield. Seeing the brand new modifications on G-Beast's Zeke which is now taking off. He teases Hayate.

"G's Zeke got upgraded eh, chap?"

The air commander of Naha smiles.

"He just wanting for a new upgrade!"

Thinking for a funny thing during the time Kurogane on the sky, he suggests Hayate.

"I have some Corsairs, D variant. Can G cope with them?"

The Japanese commander needs some time for thinking. Kurogane might be a lone wolf pilot who excels in dogfight but he might be outgunned and outmanned in the match against the Corsairs, even the specifications of those "Whistling Deaths" are much better than the Reisens. But this time is good for Sakai 4 since he could hone his skills better for the upcoming matches of the championship tournament, so Hayate agrees. Taking the radio out from his pocket, Mike calls to the air control.

"I need a squad of two Corsairs on the sky. Gun down the flying Zeke upon Naha airbase!"

At 4500 ft, Kurogane sees his climbing speed is a bit slower than the original about half of a second, thanks to the supercharger and the fuel injector. Have to say, but this combination got a balance due to Goro's skill in mechanics brought Sakai 4 better weapons without losing its superiority as the original. While the fighter at the level, Kurogane has a call.

"This is Sakai 1, do you copy, Sakai 4?"

"Sakai 4, copy. You have any orders?"

"Few Yankees are coming for you to test your Reisen! Watch for their whistles!"

"Copy that. Sakai 4 out!"

Looking back, Kurogane saw a couple of Corsairs coming close. Having calculated the distance, Sakai 4 got a plan for those US fighters, so he climbs up at the 30 degrees. This slows the Reisen down, thus making the Corsairs closer. Suddenly, before Kurogane could be inside the aim of the Yankees, he saw the Japanese bandit slid under his belly and flew away. Immediately, the US fighters split in half to cheese down the Zeke like a sandwich. Seeing two Corsairs on his tail, Kurogane changes his flaps into combat mode and performs another slide down to the bandit at the left. To protect his wingman, the fighter at the right split up again to chase down the Reisen while his man climbing up to perform a high BnZ just in case. Suddenly, the bandit Zeke slows down and performed a roll into the Corsair's tail. At the right momentum, Kurogane presses the trigger.

BAM! BANG!

After the barrage, that Corsair set afire with its left wing cut loose in the blink of an eye. The rest "Whistle" is still flying high and he wants revenge for his fallen wingman. A swift head-on, but both sides are still intact. Taking the chance, Kurogane climbs high right at the same time that Yankee pilot thought the Zeke is running. At this time, with the accurate strike from Sakai 4, the Corsair pilot got shocked and laid unconscious inside his cockpit just like Soujirou during the time on the B5N2, thus leaving the fighter in smoke with its auto-pilot back to its home. Looking via the binoculars, one smoky Corsair while another pilot is bailing out with his chute, McCawley is not yet satisfied. He gives a new order.

"Let's saddle the Mustangs!"

Swinging around, Kurogane has a swift check on his Reisen's status. A few scratches on the nose and the tail while the others are functioning well. Down to Oahu's runway, those are two P-51 Mustangs which taking off. This game just keeps continuing, Kurogane turns off his engine, using his altitude of 3000 ft to fall down. Fearing for a possible BnZ, the Mustangs split in half to perform a Thach's Weave countermeasure. Missed, but Sakai 4 still at the upper hand by under the belly of one P-51. At his nine, the second Mustang attacks. With 6 .50 cal Browning, many tracer bullets flying through the eyes of Kurogane. No escape, Sakai 4 faces his bandit. After a few crossfires, the Reisen got hit at the left fuselage with dozens of holes on it while that Mustang flying above him. Looking to that bandit, Kurogane could see the elevator behind the P-51 falling down, let just keep that thing climbing until the pilot bail out. Only one Yankee left, he is more cautious to the Japanese Zeke so he performs tight turns to shake off the bandit. With his high G-tolerance, Kurogane calmly locks the Mustang down by his eyes, if that Yankee perform Pugachev's Cobra then Sakai 4 could have time to deal with him. But unfortunately, Kurogane saw the fuel indicator gone into zero, he must call to Hayate.

"Chief, I'm out of gas! Requesting permission to go home!"

Hearing the news, Hayate gives Mike a sign to halt the test. While the American chief calling his man to stop the dogfight, Teshigawara answers to the radio.

"Sakai 4, you are good to go! Welcome home!"

With permission, Kurogane lands his fueled-out Reisen down to the airfield. Under Hayate's surveillance, he nods satisfyingly with what he has seen recently. Stepping down to the ground, the first one Kurogane has to thank is Goro-san. His help made Sakai 4's Reisen into a new age. His memory just reminded the images of his late son who used to be the same as Ryukou when having gifts, he smiles.

"I'm happy to see you like it!" thought Goro-san.

...

_"Ten years later, _

_At the graveyard far away from Naha, a young father with his son visiting someone who belongs to the afterlife. At the end of the line, there is a tombstone: "Ishiyama's clan grave". Putting the bouquet of flowers down to the grave, that man respectfully bows before it, following is his son. Let the brown-eyed boy going to the tombstone, the man says to it._

_"I'm sorry for not hit your warning! But now I'm back, in one piece and having a happy family! And here is Tetsu, I named him just like your son. He's a good boy, and always hoping for day he could fly on the fighters you had taken care before!"_

_"Say hello to Goro-san, son!" that man orders his little boy to do so, and Tetsu did it. Then, father and son spend their time cleaning up the grave. After all, the man solemnly bows to the tombstone with a promise._

_"Next time, I might bring my wife with the other children here to visit you!"_

_And they're gone, on the cobblestone path under the red maple leafs falling down. From behind the grave, an old baldy man in the engineer uniform walks out, sending his whisper into the wind. _

_"Thank you, Kurogane!"_


End file.
